The present disclosure relates to a data processing technology, especially, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
A head-mounted display (hereafter referred to also as an HMD), worn on the head of a user, provides a virtual reality (VR) world to the user. These days, applications are marketed that allow a user to play a game while looking at a screen displayed on the HMD. With conventional stationary displays such as television receivers, a user's range of view field also extends outside a screen, so that the user sometimes cannot concentrate on the screen or cannot fully enjoy the sense of immersion in the game being played. By contrast, wearing an HMD makes a user see only a video displayed on the HMD, thereby giving effects of enhancing the sense of immersion and game entertainment.